my vampire soldier mvs
by JetHarkness-Jones
Summary: Madi a student at Union high school gets a new student in her class.Jasper Hale.But little does she know he and his family are the real Cullens. parts are in Jaspers point of view. nothing to do with my story my vampire doctor mvd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I sat in the back of my math class. Not paying any attention. I knew all of thing Mr.H was saying. I heard Mr.H say my name.I looked up to see he was pointing to the seat next to me. I saw a tall guy with honey blond hair and golden eyes. He looks like Jasper Hale. I thought to myself. Jasper is my favorite twilight charter. He came and sat down next to me. I was wearing my Jasper tee shirt. He smiled  
"Jasper huh? I smiled  
"Yea,hes my favorite.I can relate to him a lot." He looked to the from of the class.I knew he would never really like me. I'm a emo/goth outcast with only a few real friends. He turned and looked at me.  
"What do you think of Alice?" I had no clue what this had to do with anything.  
"Shes ok,i don't know why shes with Jasper they're nothing a like." He smiled  
"So your names Madeline?" Mr.H got my name wrong again.  
"I go by Madi Mr.H just never wants to get it right. He hates me. whats your name?" He gave me a smile and I swear I saw fangs  
"Jasper Hale" I laughed.  
"isn't that odd." I laughed. Mr.H didn't seem to mind me making friends with Jasper. The bell rang and i got up and gathered my things and me and Jasper headed out into the hallway.  
"So whats your next class?" I was hoping it was drama, it was my last class and hopefully his.  
"Drama"He said with a smile. This made me happy  
"Me too come on." I took his hand and weaved our way through the crowd of students. Jasper hand was cold to my touch. When we got to the drama room kids were .Jones had a note on the board that it was a free day. I dropped jaspers hand and went to find Jamie. He went yo . Soon I found Jamie.  
"Hey Jamie." She had her noise in a book.  
"Hey Madi,I see your in your army outfit." I laughed. I was wearing dark green pants and a black top with combat boots.  
"At least I'm not wearing the sweater my mom got me." My mom doesn't get me at all.  
"Have you met the new kid?" Jamie was sweeping glances at Jasper.  
"His name is Jasper Hale,Hes pretty good looking I might add." I had to admit it I do have feelings for him. And I had only known him an hour. Jasper made his way over to us.  
"Hey Jasper this is my friend Jamie,Jamie Jasper." They said hi and said something about twilight. He got Jamie's number and then mine.I looked at the clock and class was over in five minutes.  
"We got five minutes guys what do you wanna talk about?" Jamie looked at Jasper.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jamie looked at me with the_ **here's your chance for a good boyfriend **_look.  
"As a matter of fact I don't" He looked at me.  
"Do you have a boyfriend Madi?" It shocked me that he asked that.  
"No." I looked away from his dreamy golden eyes. I wish he was my bell rang and me and Jamie made our way to our lockers. When we got there Jasper was at his locker witch was the one on the other side of me. He smiled at me as he pulled his book (Romeo and Juliet) out of his locker.  
"Isn't this the play were are doing in drama class?"  
" are you wanting to be?" He smiled and yet again I swear I saw fangs.  
"Romeo and you?"  
"Juliet like I always have wanted to be."  
"cool" and with that he shut his locker and headed out to the parking lot. I stood there smiling.  
"I wish he would be my Romeo." Jamie gave me a hug.  
"Just give it 'll happen in time. Now come on we have to go home and pick out our outfits for Jacks party tonight." I grabbed my stuff and we headed to Jamie's car. I saw Jasper and Who I guess was his brother standing by a car talking. And his brother looked a lot like Emmett Cullen. I wondered if they were really the real Cullens. I put that thought away and Jamie and me stared heading for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I got in the car with Emmett and we headed home.  
"Who was the girl you were talking to?" I knew Emmett was going to say something.  
"Madi" Emmett smiled  
"Its about time you find someone." We pulled up in the driveway.I got out and walked to the porch. Jacob was sitting there waiting for me.  
"Who's Madi?" I sighed  
"Edward told you didn't he?" Edward never kept anything from Jacob seeing that they were together and yes to all you team Jacob and Team Edward fans they are gay and together so stop the day dreams.  
"Yep,you know he never keeps things from me." I smiled  
"I know and there are other things he doesn't keep from you." I laughed walking inside. My power did have its uses. Edward stopped me in the doorway.  
"Now who is Madi anyway?" I sighed  
"A girl in my math and drama class that I kinda have feelings for" Alice came down the stairs.  
"Well its about time you found you someone,Twilight just needs to get it right." I laughed.  
"You know that's right sis. Why do they think we need to be together in the first place?"  
"I don't know but I don't think they see me and Alec together." I nodded  
"Yea and I know for sure that they don't believe that Jacob and Edward are gay and together." Edward gave me a look and I laughed  
"Do you think its a lie? They have you to put against each other fighting over a girl and in the last book Jacob ends up with your me does that scream Real life to you?" He laughed.  
"I know,its funny though." Dad came down the stairs  
"What in the world has got you talking about the twilight stuff?We all know its fake. They make me look old." Mom laughed.  
"Now Jazz,Who is this Madi girl?" Mom stood next to dad and I turned to Edward.  
"Your as bad as the preps at school I swear." Edward knew I was mad. He always did this to me. He lucky that I haven't turned him to ashes.  
"Be nice Jasper,there is no need for you to kill me. I didn't do anything.''  
'' You told everyone that I have found someone I like! Back off!''  
I went up to my room.  
"So you going to Jacks party tonight?"Emmett was in the doorway.  
''Yea because Madi's going to be there.''  
"Well I bet you hope they play seven minutes in heaven don't you bro?" Emmett laughed  
"Yea,whats that it to you?" I new what he as going to say.  
''You might lose your v-card" I laughed  
"That was a long time ago when that happened,Maria remember?''  
"Yea but its fun to think that didn't happen." Emmett gets on my nerves.  
"If that didn't happen I wouldn't be here now would I?" The question took him of gaurd  
"It would be boring without you here.'' Emmett smiled.  
"Know are you going to be looking for someone tonight since Rose left you?''  
''Yea,I hope I will.I'm getting board." I laughed truth was he was lonely more than anything.I went and put my watch on and grabbed my phone. I sent Madi a text.  
_"Hey''_ a few minutes latter she text me back  
_"Hey,u going 2 jacks party 2night?"_ I sent her  
_''yea u going?"  
''yea, i having a problem though''  
''Y''  
''Jamie won't pick what 2 wear''  
''thats funny. i gtg see you there  
''kk''_ dad came up the stairs.  
"I'll be back dad." I went down and meet Emmett at his car.  
"lets go" When we got to the party everything was in full swing. Soon we heard a voice say a hour in heaven. I put my watch in the hat and leaned against a wall. I saw that Madi had the hat.I saw her pull out my watch. they called for my watch. I watched her walk into the came a nugged me in my arm.  
"go on bro,this is your chance,go get the girl." My heart doesn't beat but I felt it race.I went and walked to the I could think was _this is my chance to tell her how I feel. _i went in and closed the door behind me. It was pitch black but I still new were she was. _and I'm going to tell her who I am._ I thought _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry i put closet in the last chapter its a bedroom_

Chapter 3  
I sat on the bed listing to my ipod. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.  
"Madi can I tell you something?" I bit my lip  
"Yes Jasper." He turned and faced me. He put one of his hands on ether side of my face. Next thing I felt were his ice cold lips pressed against and the kiss sent my head spinning. he pulled away smiling. I smiled at him.I could tell I was blushing.  
"I like you a lot. be my girlfriend?" I kissed him roughly. He smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and hugged him smiling. He picked me up and sat me on the bed.  
"Madi there is something else." He sat down next to me.  
"Yes" He looked me in the eyes.  
"Do you really think that twilight is just a book,that its fake?" of course I didn't.I thought Vampires were real.  
"I believe its all real but what does..."He put his finger to my lips.  
"It is real my life my family,they've got parts wrong." He looked at me. _wait did he just say his life?his family?_ I though.  
"Your the Jasper Hale?" I knew if this was true he knew I was shocked.  
"Yes I am." I kissed him. I looked at my phone. we had thirty minutes left.  
"Jasper you want to trick them" he smiled  
"As in?"  
"yea" He nodded. I slammed myself against the wall."Oh Jasper" I said at the top of my lungs. We heard cheers.  
"Madi not there, Oh Madi!''Jasper groaned. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I pushed him down on the fell in a thud. we keep doing this game for a few minutes and we heard a yell  
"one minute warning I'm opening the door if you two have cloths on or not." Me and jasper went to other sides of the the the room filled with light.  
"Got you" I said came over and kissed me for everyone to see.I guess that we were a thing now. He helped me up and we went and sat on the hada huge smile on her face. Jasper's brother walked over to us.  
"Hi I'm Emmett." I smiled.  
"I know who you are."Jamie came up to him.  
"I got you babe" She said and they went into the room.  
"I wanna go home Jasper." He held me.  
"Let me drive you." I nodded and he carried me to his car and he drove me to my house.I kissed him goodbye.  
"Night Jasper,I love you."  
"Night Madi,I love you too." I watched him drive away and I went inside and flopped down on the couch. I looked on the coffee' table and saw a plastic had weed in it. It wasn't mine. Jamie told me she gave it would she lie to me like came through the door and I graded the bag and stood up.  
"What is this Jamie! You told me you stopped! How could you lie to me?.'' She looked at me.  
"I shouldn't have,I'm sorry," I balled up my fists crying.  
"You yold me you quit! I can't belive you!" I ran upstairs and started came and stood in the doorway.  
"Please,I don't want to lose you as my sister." I went and put my bags in my black S60R Volvo.  
"I don't think you will." I got in my car and called Jasper.  
"Hello?"  
"Jasper its and Jamie got into a fight.I can I come stay with you pretty please?" I was crying  
"Of course" I heard a tap on my was Jasper.I Climbed over to the passenger side and he got in.  
"Madi what happened?" He held my hand.  
"Jamie is still doing weed and she told me she stoped.I'm such an idot." He rubbed my back.  
"Your not.I promise.''  
"But I let her lie to me like that.I thought she was my friend.I trusted her with everything.I can't belive that she would do something to me like this.I don't know what I should do." We heard my phone go was Jamie.  
"_Madi please I am so sorry.I should hav never lied to u. Please I don't weant to lose u."  
"Well right not Jamie Idk what I should do so i'll txt u latter."_ She never texted me back.  
"You ok Madi? Do you want to go now?"  
"Yea I'm fine Jasper,lets go." We drived down the road to his got there in ten minutes. We got my things in the house and I crashed on the couch, thats is how I came to live with my boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
I woke up to yelling. I propped myself up on my elbows. I knew who was fighting. It was Edward and Jacob. Jasper had told me about their little love affair.I found it rather odd that the one thing people say that's not in the movies is right.(I'm team Edward and Jacob.) I heard the door slam. All I knew that it was Edward that had left. I sat up and say Jacob in the doorway.  
"What happened Jake?" He sighed  
"Edwards cheating on me with Tanya." I didn't mean to but I Laughed."Whats so funny?" He sounded hurt.  
"Oh sorry just that If you ever talk to a team Jakeward person, your the one that ends up cheating on Edward,Not the other way around." He laughed but it was weak.  
"You need cheering up." He rolled his eyes.  
"Your first clue was?"  
"Just give me one minute." I went up to jasper room and got dressed. I can down in my normal "Emo" outfit.  
"What the heck is going on?" Jacob stared at me. I grabbed his hand.  
"Your coming to band practice with me." He is going to be a ride I thought. I didn't understand what I was getting myself into. When we got there Thron,Jackie and Luna we already setting up.  
"Who's he Madi?" I hadn't told any of them about Jasper so she probably thought he was my boyfriend.  
"This is Jake. Hes my boyfriends friend."Luna started flirting with Jake and he did not like it. I pulled he outside. "its hopeless,Jakes gay Luna" She looked at me in complete shock.  
"I sure Feel like an idiot." I laughed.  
"Its not that bad. At lest you didn't..." She stopped you.  
"You say it and your dead." She walked back to the others. When I knew she was gone I burst out laughing. Jake walked in smiling.  
"I guess she feels like an idiot" I nodded laughing.  
"You should have seem her face when I told her. It should have been on T.V." He laughed. I smiled and walked back.  
"Are you coming or what?" I called when I got to the door. Jake follow in behind me like a lost puppy. Get it? Lost Puppy? Anyway. I helped the girls set up the rest of the stuff. I picked up my guitar and put it over me. We all got in place and started playing. Jake sat on the couch and just listened to us. He texted on his phone every so often and I knew it was Edward he was texting. I thought was I played. _why would he be texting him with a look of happiness on his face. What was i missing? _I kept playing acting like I was paying no attention to him. We finished practice and We started putting things helped us with the amps and things. I just can't believe Jake is gay even though I'm team jakeward. I just think its to funny. We walked out and started walking back.  
"Who were you texting. Not to but in i'm just wondering."  
"Edward with the i'm sorry act. I found it pretty funny. He never has ever been that sincere about anything. I just don't know if I can trust him again." I sighed. What he said reminded me of me and Jamie. I still am mad at her deep down. I would never tell her that. I feel like I can't trust her anymore. I feel so alone. I don't think I have a best friend anymore. I feel I don't with all of the bull that she has done to me.I try to stop it and more comes up. What should I do? Could I ever truly forgive her. I had A heartbreaking moment when I talked to her after it happened. But I still feel burned and scorned. I could never tell her how I truly feel. I don't have the guts to. talking to her just about normal things gives me doubt. I feel like I can't trust her. We used to be close to her but now where miles apart.  
"I know how you feel Jake i'm in the same boat. And it sucks." He smiled.  
"I guess we need to stick together huh?" I nodded and kept walking. All the lies. Anger and hatred filled every inch of my being. I didn't never wanted to see Jamie again. I still have dreams about this. I feel so alone and cold. Like she out me in the basement for years and it it endlessly rained for the many years I was in there. She would get mad and start yelling/get sad and break down crying if I told her this. I wish I could. I made up my mind to walk down to her house. I told Jake go home and tell Jasper where I was going. I stated heading to her house pretty angery. I got up on the porch and knocked clinching my fists. I waited for what seemed Like hours till the door slowly opened.


End file.
